Just the four of us
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Bucky, Bruce, Steve, and Tony have been in a foursome for awhile. Good thing it works so well.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Bruce let loose twin grunts as they were shoved, carefully, onto the large bed in their room. Tony had boughten the large bed when Bucky and Bruce joined his and Steve's relationship. So far, the foursome was working really well together, all of them comfortable and content with each other, knowing if they could get comfort from each other easily. It made sex easier too, no one was left out when it was happening. It didn't take long for Steve and Bucky to not only devastate the two scientists of their cloths, but to maneuver them so they were facing each other on their hands and knees. Their hips were raised a little higher then their hands, but they could both deal with that. Tony went to say something before bristling in anger as he felt a cock ring slip over his swollen length.

"What the fuck Steve? Why the fuck did you put that fucking thing on me?" Tony growled out, his head turning to look at Steve over his shoulder. The blond only smiled at his smaller lover.

"It's to make sure all three of us get a turn with that tight ass of yours Tony. Enjoy it while we fuck you stupid," Steve replied, patting Tony's ass with one massive hand. Tony let out a husky moan at the image of being pounded into, the sound of Steve swearing helping the imagery. It wasn't often Steve swore, but when he did it was usually during sex or a baseball game.

"Lets get started shall we?" Bucky asked, a lecherous grin making its way onto his handsome face. Bruce reached forward, grasping one of Tony's more calloused hands. The physicist was still nervous about something going wrong in the relationship. Not even his relationship with Betty had gone as well as the one he was currently in. Tony had been a great comfort and had been his best friend since the Avengers formed a few years ago and because of Tony's complete comfort and faith in Bruce and the Hulk, Bruce was calmer then ever. The other guy adored Tony just a smidgen more then Steve and Bucky, mainly because Tony was one of the first people not to treat him/them like a monster. Bruce looked up at Tony as the other scientist clutched Bruce's hand back, giving the physicist comfort in that one gentle squeeze.

Minutes later, they both let out twin moans of pleasure, arching into it desperately. Steve and Bucky were currently thrusting two fingers in and out of them, stretching them for the pleasure that was to come. Bruce let loose a loud moan as Bucky hit his prostate, rubbing the little nub unevenly. Tony surged forward slightly, kissing Bruce's moaning mouth, skilled tongue swirling around Bruce's, fucking his mouth gently. Bruce kissed back, wanting the simple pleasure that was associated with kissing.

"God, that's hot as fuck," Bucky said with a small moan, adding a third and fourth finger in Bruce's body. Bruce bucked back, loving being filled.

"It'll be hotter once you put your cock in him," Steve responded calmly, adding his own fingers into Tony. The engineer eagerly rocked his hips back, loving the burn of being stretched. Tony finally pulled back from the sloppy kiss he was giving Bruce to speak up.

"And if you don't get yours shoved deep in my deliciously tight ass, I'm gonna fuck Bruce here without you. And trust me, I'll make him scream so loud, people will hear him on the first floor," Tony snarled out, his ass clenching Steve's fingers, sucking them in as deep as they would go.

"Jesus, Tony," Bucky groaned out as Steve mirrored the sound. The very thought of Tony mounting Bruce, or riding the shy physicist's thick cock, made their cock's hard enough to cut steel. The two super soldiers were quick to pull out of their scientists and lube up their throbbing erections, the heads leaking profusely. In complete sequence, born from years of knowing each other, the two super soldiers grabbed their scientists hips and slammed home. Tony and Bruce shrieked in appreciation as the two super soldiers bottomed out, clutching at the bedding and each other.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Bruce screamed out as Bucky set a brutal pace, the scientist moaning like a whore as his dark eyes flashed green briefly. Obviously, the other guy was enjoying the brutal pace just as much as Bruce was.

"God, Bruce, you're so hot," Tony moaned out as Steve pounded into him, his iron rod hitting the engineer's prostate with a savage precision every time.

"F-feels g-good, T-Tony," Bruce moaned out in reply, his mouth wide with his moans. Tony grinned before letting out several, loud screams as Steve hiked his hips up higher for a deeper angle.

"H-here t-that Barnes? Y-your fuckin' 'im right," Tony moaned out. Steve snapped his hips hard, slamming Tony forward hard enough for the engineer's mouth to meet Bruce's. They kissed desperately, swallowing each others moans for a few minutes.

"Course I'm fuckin' him right, Stark, been fuckin' for a while," Bucky grunted out cockily, loving how well Bruce took his cock, synching around his cock when he thrust in. It helped that Bruce always seemed to suck him in, desperate for his seed.

"Fuck him harder, Buck," Steve moaned out, angling Tony's hips higher once more, needing that deeper angle.

"N-need to cum, let me cum," Tony shouted out desperately, slamming his hips against Steve's lap.

"Not 'till Bruce and I get a piece of that tight little ass of yours Stark," Bucky said, his thrusting getting a little more erratic as his orgasm began to come to a head. In a few short moments, Bruce shot his seed onto the bed, his body tightening so hard, Bucky shot his load into him. The image of Bruce and Bucky cumming cause Steve to shoot his own load deep within Tony's body, moaning in appreciation. They took a few moments to get their minds together before Steve and Bucky switched positions. The two super soldiers had always shared everything when they were kids, so being in a loving foursome wasn't all that odd to them. Bruce and Tony were the ones not used to being in long term, loving relationships. Steve and Bucky vowed to correct that.

Tony and Bruce panted gently as they were rolled onto their sides. Their hands were still tightly enlaced as Steve and Bucky slid into their drenched holes. All four moaned as they started anew, loving how well they all fit together. Steve grabbed one of Bruce's legs, propping it over one broad shoulder as he thrusted, clinging to Bruce's leg for better leverage. Bruce moaned loudly, his hands convulsing wildly from the pleasure.

"H-harder, Steve," Bruce moaned out, rocking his hips as best as he could. Steve grinned lewdly before increasing his harsh tempo.

"Goddamn Stark, yer still tighter then fuck," Bucky moaned out, thrusting desperately into Tony's slicked hole.

"H-heh, why do y-you think S-Steve fuck's m-me first? Tighter the first time," Tony grunted out, wrapping his left leg around Bucky's trim waist for better leverage. The leg he was laying on was gently curled around Bucky's leg, framing the ex-assassin.

"That ain't fair Steve, getting the first fuck outta Stark here," Bucky said, eyeing Steve with jealously. Not that Bruce wasn't tight as hell when he was first fucked, but the gamma scientist tended to be just as tight the second or third round due to the serum. The blond's head shot up from concentrating on Bruce, glaring death at Bucky. They might have been in a good, strong, foursome, but Steve always got first dibs on Tony, mainly because he was a possessive bastard and didn't share.

"His ass was mine first Barnes, I get first dibs on it every time," Steve growled out, slamming into Bruce's desperately clenching hole.

"M-more!" Bruce shrieked out, to lost in his pleasure to pay attention to the conversation. Steve grunted down at Bruce, answering his demand by thrusting in, adding strength ever time.

"Yer a greedy bastard Steve," Bucky said good naturally as he thrust in several more times before shooting his hot seed deep within Tony's wanting body. Tony moaned at the feeling, his own cock angrily twitching at the lack of release. Bruce let loose a pleasured shout a few minutes later, shooting his seed across the bed and his chest. Bucky grinned as he slid off of Tony, letting his seed dribble out of the genius's well used body. Tony grunted before slouch as best he could in the bed, he desperately wanted to cum. The billionaire herd a pleasured grunt as Steve came deep within Bruce before pulling out of the gamma scientist.

"Your just jealous I get him first, Bucky. Besides, you wont let anyone fuck Bruce first, so shut up. Now, Bruce, get on your back, Tony's gonna ride you so you don't have to do any work," Steve said, voice commanding. Bruce grunted before complying to Steve's command. The scientist was panting heavily, clutching the blanket and Tony's hand with the echo's of his second orgasm. Bruce was also innately pleased that he wouldn't be all that much work when Tony rode him. Bruce had mixed feelings about being in control while in the bedroom, half of it was fear that the Hulk would come out and accidently cause harm, the other was that he just didn't want control when it came to sex.

"You gonna help him up, Stark?" Bucky asked lecherously.

"Maybe," Tony replied before crawling down Bruce's body after reluctantly letting go of the other man's hand. Before Bruce, or anybody really, could say anything, Tony down Bruce's softened length in one, well practiced, deep swallowed move. Bruce arched up with a shout, his cock hardening almost instantly, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Tony's throat easily. His hand shot up to clutch at the billionaires hair, clinging desperately as Tony sucked him hungrily.

"Jesus, Tony," Bruce moaned out as Tony grasped his hips. Tony pulled back with a wet slurp and a shit eating grin, his chocolate colored eyes mischievous.

"I told you my mouth was my best feature," Tony said. "Now, I wanna cum all over that broad chest of yours, so keep stiff."

Bruce let loose a needy whimper, his hips thrusting up into the air unconsciously. The physicist was wanting and desperate, the thought of Tony's plump, but tight, ass slamming down on his needy cock almost made him cum outright. Steve grinned, both Bucky and him having the same thought, before crawling up behind Tony before getting up on his knees, grabbing the genius's hips, pulling him up. One of the blond's hand slid down slightly to squeeze Tony's ass in deliciously bruising grip before maneuvering the smaller male until he was startling Bruce's lap.

Bucky got up as well, leaning against Steve as the blond helped align Bruce with Tony's, slick, dripping, hole. Before they could blink, Steve slammed Tony down, filling the billionaire with Bruce's thick cock. The two scientist moaned out in pleasure as Steve bounced Tony on Bruce's needy cock. The pace was brutally set, and Steve's grip was bruising as he moved Tony up and down, wanting to see the engineer and the gamma scientist in wonton pleasure.

"God above, that's the sexist thing yet," Bucky groaned out, his own cock returning to full stiffness.

"Buck, use Bruce's mouth, looks like he needs it," Steve prompted. It was no secret who was in charge of their little foursome, with Bucky coming in a close second. Bucky grinned at his blond lover before looking over at Bruce, asking him silently if it was okay.

"Please, Bucky, please, need yer cock, wanna suck it dry," Bruce moaned out. Bucky's cock twitched with interest at Bruce's wonton words.

"Oh, God, you have the best dirty talk," Tony moaned out wildly, his prostate getting heavily assaulted for the third time.

"Doesn't he, sweetheart?" Steve husked out in Tony's ear, his own cock hard and rubbing harshly against Tony's right butt cheek.

"Yeah," Tony replied breathily as Bucky scurried over to Bruce's mouth, sliding his cock against the seem of the man's mouth. Bruce opened up eagerly, sucking Bucky in hungrily, almost like his life depended on it. He wasn't as experienced as Tony, but he still did rather well. Bucky moaned in encouragement, thrusting his hips gently. Tony could take being mouth fucked like a two dollar whore, he had a lot of experience at sucking cock. Bruce needed to be mouth fucked gently, because he still had his gag reflex.

"God, this is a fuckin' sight. Never saw anything so fuckin' sexy," Steve said, his large hands tightly grasping Tony's hips, still bouncing the genius in a harsh rhythm .

"H-harder," Tony moaned out, hands reaching towards his straining cock, the cock ring feeling like a vice. Steve noticed Tony's movements almost instantly and grinned at his smaller lover.

"Here, let me get that, sweetheart" Steve said before ripping it off. Tony let loose a sob of pleasure as the pressure from his confines vanished. Steve took him in his hand, gripping him gently as he rubbed a thumb over the tip. Tony began to move unaided as Steve wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep him balanced. Tony moaned loudly, leaning heavily against Steve as he bounced on Bruce.

"That's it baby, keep movin' on him, keep tightenin' yer ass," Steve encouraged, voice gentle and loose in his Brooklyn accent. Tony moaned again, tightening his ass tightly around Bruce as he bounced on the other scientist, sucking him in as deeply as possible. Bruce moaned in appreciation, the vibrations causing more pleasure to shoot through Bucky as well. When the foursome had first started, Steve had insisted on praise and encouragement for Tony, something that had spilled over on to Bruce as well. Both scientists had pretty shitty childhoods, simple praise and easily given love, along with genuine pride, had never been given to either scientists. Bucky and Steve hated the fact that their precious scientists had been so hurt by their own parents, both wanting to bring the bastards back from the dead to kill them. Both super soldiers vowed to spoil the hell out them until they got used to being loved without any strings attached. TOny had gotten used to the affection a smidgen faster then Bruce, who even now, relied heavily on Tony. Tony had been Bruce's first real friend since he first started turning into the Hulk, so Tony had, more or less, become his buffer.

Suddenly, Tony tightened like a vice on top of Bruce, causing the gamma scientist to climax harshly, shooting into Tony as deeply as he could. Tony followed seconds later, Steve's hand getting drenched with Tony's seed as the blond kept pumping Tony's sensitive length. The blond followed a beat later, drenching the billionaires back side, so his own seed mingled with Bruce's as it dripped out. Seeing his lovers in the such a state of pleasure cause Bucky to thrust in once, twice, a third time, before shooting his seed down the back of Bruce's throat, his cock pumping its load with pleasure. The ex-assassin pulled back a few minutes later, collapsing onto his side. He grabbed Bruce as he went, pulling the scientist up enough so he could comfortably cradle his head on Bucky's hip. Bucky idly carded his fingers through Bruce's curls, comforting the scientist easily.

Tony and Steve rolled off to the other side, cuddled close. Tony managed to pull up enough to partially lay on Bruce's side, trying to give the other man some comfort. Bruce smiled sweetly and cuddled Tony back, loving the open affection he was getting.

"You two are way too precious for your own good," Steve said, cuddling with them. Both Tony and Bruce blushed slightly, both looking shy at the truthful praise.

"I know huh?" Tony quipped out, trying to be cocky and playful.

"Maybe," Bruce mumbled out at the same time. The other three turned to give him a slightly withering glare.

"You, Bruce, are the most precious, sweet, wonderful, kind, and adorable person I know. Nothing is wrong with you," Tony said, his voice stern.

"Tony's right Bruce. We think your perfect, and we love you, regardless of anything," Bucky said, sitting up so he could have easier access to kiss h im. Bruce kissed back shyly, though not without enthusiasm. They pulled apart, panting gently.

"After all of this time, love, you're still so shy," Steve murmured. Bruce looked down, blushing brightly.

"Betty never stopped loving me, it just became too much for her. I didn't, couldn't, want her to choose between me or her father. She was the first person to love me since my mom died," Bruce mumbled quietly.

"We love you, Hulk and all," Bucky said, nuzzling Bruce's head.

"Yeah, Brucie-bear, always," Tony said with a grin.

"Than you," Bruce said, voice louder and a lot more confidant.

"You're welcome," Steve said with a loving grin. The group cuddle close and fell asleep a few minutes later, all of them completely exhausted.


	2. Riding freedom

Bucky and Bruce woke the next morning to loud screaming and were greeted with the beautiful sight of Tony riding Steve. The engineer was wildly fucking Steve as the blond watched with his arms crossed behind his head. His own hips thrust up to get a deeper angle into Tony's lithe body, hitting his prostate each time, but he never used his hands. Tony's hips had a pair of large hand sized bruises on his hips, the exact spot were Steve had gripped him while fucking him. Bucky's tight grip probably didn't help either.

"You two should jerk off onto Tony, I wanna see him decorated in your cum," Steve said, not looking over at the two, but knowing they were awake. Both Bruce and Bucky's cocks had sprung to life, seeing Tony fuck himself on Steve's thick, long, cock. Both loved when these two put on a show for them, loving how harshly Steve would take Tony, while the engineer would scream and claw at Steve's body.

"That'd be sexy as hell," Bucky said before rolling to his knees, letting the sheet drop as he began working his cock in his fist. Bruce followed Bucky's example with a grin, semi mesmerized by Steve and Tony.

"It is, isn't it?" Bruce asked rhetorically. Both leaned heavily against each other, watching Tony fuck himself on Steve's large, long, cock, while jerking off in tandem.

"Hnn, s-so good," Tony moaned out, his body bouncing harshly, trying to cum. They often watched each other fuck, comfortable to jerk off while watching, wanting to add their own juices. It was then that Bruce and Bucky realized that Tony had his hands tied behind him, preventing him from touching Steve's body. The dark haired engineer was using his powerfully legs and ass to move on Steve's body, fucking himself to the bruise point.

"Harder, Tony," Steve commanded, his face in neutral, though his pleasure was obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony moaned out, moving harder on top of Steve, arching slightly as he moved.

"Good job, Tony," Steve said, his own hips thrusting harshly against Tony's ass.

"Need it, need yer seed," Tony moaned out, his eyes glazed with lust, drool dribbling down his chin as he moved. Bucky and Bruce's eyes widened when they realized what was going on. They had been told, early on, that both Steve and Tony had a sort of Dom/Sub relationship, and it suited them well. Neither of the super hero's asked Bruce and Bucky to join that particular fetish, both knowing the two were uncomfortable with it.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Steve said causally, before he looked over at Bruce and Bucky.

"Does this bother you? What we're doing?" Steve asked, hips rocking up as Tony's rocked down.

"N-not really, just didn't expect it," Bruce said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Tony screamed out as Steve hit his prostate brutally.

"Good boy, Tony. You two aren't comfortable with this aspect, we under stand that, Tony, he just want's to be controlled sometimes. Makes him feel better, quiets his inner demons and such," Steve said.

"Wait, this is why he's gotten better, isn't it? You being dominating with him," Bucky said.

"Pretty much, yeah. We discussed it, and he knows I wont take it farther then what either of us are comfortable with, but it does help quiet his mind," Steve said. Suddenly, the blond moved so Tony was lying on his back, making the engineer gasp. Steve set a brutal pace, fucking the engineer harshly. Tony wailed in pleasure, his head thrashing wildly as Steve pounded in him.

"Cum on his face, he likes it when we do that," Steve moaned out, his hands on either side of Tony's head, holding himself up. Bucky and Bruce nodded, moving so they were surrounding Tony's head while they jerked themselves off to the image of him being fucked. It didn't take long for Bruce to cum, Bucky following a few minutes later, both shooting their seed across Tony's handsome face. Tony screamed, shooting his sticky seed between him and Steve, staining both of their stomachs white. Steve followed a few minutes later, filling Tony up with is boiling seed. The blond super soldier collapsed onto Tony, keeping his cock deep within the engineer.

"God in heaven, that's the hottest thing ever," Bruce said, panting.

"Yeah. Steve, do you have a collar for Tony?" Bucky asked, his own breath coming out in pants.

"Yes, and all three of our names are on it," Steve replied before rolling off.

"Why?" Bruce asked sweetly.

"So people know I'm taken," Tony panted out, a euphoric look on his face. He loved it when he was coved and filled with his lover's seed.

"You have issues, you know that right?" Bucky asked, brow raised.

"Yeah, but at least I'm loved," Tony replied.

"That you are, sweetheart," Steve said with a loving smile. The other's smile back, all loving, all happy and in love.


End file.
